Charming Kurt
by Vivaly
Summary: Avec la nouvelle famille Hummel-Hudson qui se forme, Kurt se sent obliger de partager le plus gros secret de sa vie aux nouveaux membres de la famille: il est un sorcier issue de la plus grande lignée les Warens
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_La prophétie des sœur Halliwell n'était pas réalisée et elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu passer dans l'au-delà. Elle était encore liée à ses sœurs malgré tout. Malgré la mort. Les Anges du Destin lui avaient permis de rejoindre sa famille et Andy, mais une partie d'elle était encore pris au piège entre la vie et la mort. Ça lui déchirait l'âme. Elle s'en prenait à tout le monde sans raison, et surtout à Andy, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser repartir. Prue pensait que si elle aidait Piper et Phoebe à trouver Paige, la prophétie se transfèrerait alors d'elle à sa demi-sœur et qu'enfin tout irait pour le mieux. _

_Elle les laissa seules, et laissa leur pouvoir grandir sans interférer. Cependant, la prophétie avait été conçu pour Piper, Phoebe et elle et le pouvoir des trois ne pouvait être transféré à quiconque. Tant que Prue serait toujours liée à la lignée des Warens, elle serait toujours liée à ses sœurs, les empêchant de réaliser leur plein pouvoir. _

_Elle avait choisi un endroit tranquille du plan astral pour être seule. Elle pouvait encore sentir leur lien la tirer vers elles. Pire encore, elle les retenait, elle était la raison pour laquelle Billie et Christy pouvaient tenir tête aux sœurs Halliwell. Elle eut une idée. Si elle retournait sur le plan terrestre et utilisait sa magie pour aider les innocents comme l'avait été son destin, elle pourrait peut-être faire la différence. C'est alors qu'elle trouva une sorcière dans le coma qui n'avait aucune chance de se réveiller dont Charon le collecteur d'âmes était prêt à prendre l'âme. Patience Hummel en Ohio. _

_Prue l'observa longtemps avant de prendre sa décision finale. Elle observa Burt son fiancé venir tous les jours lui tenir la main. Et son amour et sa tendresse la toucha. Burt n'était pas son genre d'homme, il était trapus et avait un air bourru au premier abord mais ce côté tendre doux, si fragile. C'est ce qui la fit se décider. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul l'abandon. Prue s'assit sur le lit, sur Patience. Sa représentation astrale passa au travers du corps de la jeune femme. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Elle ferma les yeux et dit enfin adieu à ses sœurs et au lien qu'il la déchirait intérieurement avant de s'allonger dans le corps de Patience._

_Il fallut quelques secondes pour prendre possession pleinement du corps et soudain elle sentit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis trois ans, le besoin de respirer. Son torse se souleva et elle inspira un grand les yeux grands ouverts. Elle put voir Burt se pencher sur elle, les larmes aux yeux, un sourire merveilleux sur les lèvres. Il lui retira le masque respiratoire du visage tout en appelant les médecins, les infirmières. Prue lui sourit en retour alors que sa respiration redevenait normale. Elle sentit une sensation chaleureuse s'infiltrer en elle en sentant la main moite de Burt lui caresser les cheveux. _

_Elle était en vie._


	2. Chapter 1: La bombe

Chapitre 1 :

Burt observa son fils se ronger les ongles. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais de peur d'abimer sa manucure. Il le vit décroiser ses jambes et poser ses coudes sur la table de manière très mal élevée. Il posa sa tête sur ses mains et passa ses mains dans les cheveux et grimaça quand il le vit les agripper violement. Kurt se redressa furieusement et quitta la chaise dans un bruit grinçant pour accourir auprès du comptoir de cuisine. Il attrapa le saladier avec la salade de pâtes toute prête avant de la poser brutalement sur la table. Il se tient droit un instant avant de remettre ses ongles à la bouche. Burt lui lança un regard compatissant.

« Calme-toi mon ange. Tout va bien se passer. » Kurt lui lança un regard vitreux et humide. Il accourut sur la chaise la plus proche de son père avant de se jeter dessus. Il semblait hésiter entre prendre la main de son père et continuer à se ronger les ongles. Burt lui prit le poignet et le tira gentiment vers lui avant de poser son autre main sur celle de son fils. Kurt lui agrippa la main et les larmes aux yeux lui annonça : « Si ça se passe mal, papa… S'ils ne peuvent pas supporter… S'ils ne croient pas… Si tu perds Carole à cause de moi, papa, je…

\- Calme-toi… Ce ne sera jamais de ta faute. Carole doit savoir ainsi que Finn, c'est ta famille Kurt. C'est notre famille. Et s'ils veulent faire partis de la nôtre, ils doivent savoir et ils doivent les accepter car ce sera leur famille à eux aussi. Et s'il s'avérerait qu'ils ne peuvent pas l'accepter, et que Carole ne … ne veuille pas être avec moi à cause de ça… Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi car c'est une partie de toi. C'est ce qui te rend si spécial. Et ce n'est pas à toi de changer, c'est le monde qui doit changer et c'est à moi ton père et à ta famille de t'accepter tel que tu es.

Kurt ne répondit pas, une larme s'échappa et glissa le long de sa joue. Burt vient l'essuyer avec le pouce avant d'enlacer son fils.

« Mais tu l'aime tant. » Souffla Kurt.

Burt eut un pincement au cœur. Oui il aimait Carole, mais il aimait Kurt tout autant et même plus. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Kurt sursauta. Burt partit dans l'entrée et Kurt après s'être assurer que les cristaux dans la cuisine, le salon et à l'étage étaient bien tous installer une dernière fois, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il fit un sourire à Carole et Finn qui attachaient leurs manteaux dans l'entrée. Il vint enlacer Carole et il la serra plus fortement que d'habitude. Carole fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il s'écartait elle lui attrapa les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

« ça va, Kurt ?

\- Bien sûr, à merveille, c'est génial de vous voir. On va passer une bonne soirée, hein ? Dit-il nerveusement.

Finn s'inquiéta à son tour et vint enlacer Kurt. « Bien sûr, p'ti Frère… » Kurt sentit de nouvelles larmes se glisser sous ses paupières. Il cligna un peu des yeux pour les faire disparaitre avant de s'écarter de Finn.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Burt avait placé l'apéritif sur la table, ce qui surpris les deux invités, d'habitude ils commençaient à manger tout de suite, ils ne faisaient pas de manière. Burt leur sourit et comme pour Kurt Carole vit qu'il était nerveux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Kurt avant de cacher sa tête dans le frigo. Finn et Carole s'essayèrent à table.

« Un coca pour moi, s'il te plait, répondit-Finn.

\- Un jus d'orange, ce serait parfait. » Répondit Carole.

Burt demanda une bière et s'assit avec eux. Kurt apporta les boissons avec un jus d'abricot pour lui et les rejoignit. Ils commencèrent la discussion en demandant des nouvelles, Finn parla des Titans et de New direction, il parla de Quinn et absorbé par son histoire il ne remarqua pas que Burt et Kurt n'écoutaient pas vraiment. Mais Carole le vit, elle sentit une petit crainte s'immiscer en elle. Il semblait que son petit-copain et son fils avait quelque chose à annoncer. Quelque chose qui les tracassaient. Pourvu qu'ils ne doivent pas déménager subitement. Carole serra un peu plus son verre à l'idée. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de voir un autre homme qu'elle aime partir dans l'horizon. Elle regarda Finn babiller sa semaine. Finn ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre une autre figure paternelle. Quand Finn n'eut plus rien à dire, il eut un silence dans la cuisine et Burt et Kurt leur firent un sourire hésitant.

Burt prit son courage à deux mains. « Kurt et moi, nous avons parlé. » Kurt fit une grimace à ça. Son père n'avait pas beaucoup de tact.

Carole se redressa légèrement et jeta un regard à son petit-copain puis à Kurt avant de le reposer sur Burt.

« Et ? Demanda Finn ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa mère.

\- Et nous pensions que nous pourrions peut-être reprendre à zéro cette histoire de cohabitation. Carole, je t'aime et … Je voudrais tellement que l'on vive sous le même toit. »

Carole sentit son cœur faire un soubresaut.

« Bien sûr, Burt. Je n'attends que ça.

\- Et je t'assure que plus jamais je n'utiliserais ce mot, jamais. Ici ou ailleurs. Jamais. » Assura Finn qui ne savait pas sur qui poser le regard.

Il eut un silence lourd. Carole rechercha ce qui n'allait pas sur le visage de son petit-copain.

« Il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler avant. Quelque chose de très important. Kurt n'avait pas voulu en parler la première fois, mais de récents évènements ont fait que… Nous nous sentons obliger de vous en parler. Ça ne semble pas bien de le garder pour nous et…

\- Burt de quoi tu parles ?

\- C'est un secret, annonça la petite voix de Kurt. C'est extrêmement important que vous n'en parliez à personne. »

Carole fronça les sourcils une fois de plus et se tourna vers le garçon.

« Vous n'avez jamais rencontré ma famille du côté de ma mère. »

Finn et Carole secouèrent la tête.

« C'est normal parce que elle est loin, à San Francisco exactement. Mais je les vois souvent, en fait, je vais les voir tous les jours après les cours. »

Carole sentait qu'il tournait autour du pot.

« Mec, tu prends l'avions tous les jours ! » S'exclama Finn. Kurt rit à sa bêtise avant d'expliquer gentiment.

« Ça ne serait pas possible. » Kurt perdit son sourire. « J'ai des pouvoirs. » Dit-il de but en blanc.

Un autre silence se fit avant que Finn n'éclate de rire.

« HAHAHAHaha ! T'es trop drôle frangin ! » Kurt lui lança un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas une blague Finn. »

Le silence fut de plomb.

« Je suis un sorcier. » Finn pouffa encore une fois avant de recevoir un regard noir de la part de Carole.

« Ma mère était une sorcière et j'ai hérité de ses pouvoirs. Et ma famille maternelle et bien, je ne vous les ai jamais présenté parce que, et bien, elle est magique. Plus magique et étrange que ma famille, ça n'existe pas. » Rit-il tout seul.

Burt fit un sourire à l'idée.

« Burt ? Demanda Carole complètement perdue.

\- C'est la vérité. Je sais que ça peut être surprenant, moi-même quand je l'ai appris j'étais très surpris… Hum surtout… Que mon histoire avec la magie est comment dire… a démarré du mauvais pied. »

Carole le fixait toujours avec ce regard. Burt passa une main sur son visage ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

« Je vais vous montrer. » Annonça Kurt. Il se leva de table et d'un geste de la main rassembla tous les verres et bouteilles au milieu de la table. Finn sursauta en laissant échapper un petit cri. Carole se leva d'un coup et fixa longuement les verres avant de lancer un regard d'incompréhension sur Kurt.

Kurt sentit son cœur partir en vrille quand il ne reçut aucune autre réponse. Soudain Finn, se leva les yeux émerveillé.

« Refais, ordonna-t-il. C'est ouf ! Refais ! »

Kurt un peu soulager fit un autre geste de la main et les verres lévitèrent jusque dans l'évier.

« Woah ! C'est génial ! C'est… ! » Il se détourna des verres pour regarder Kurt et balancer ses bras dans tous les sens « C'est comme dans les films, ou les jeux vidéo ! Sauf que c'est vrai ! C'est dingue ! »

Kurt laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de reposer toute son attention sur Carole. Carole posa ses mains sur la table et Burt se leva à son tour :

« Carole, je… Je sais que c'est dur à digérer, si tu veux on peut te laisser un peu de temps pour…

\- Non, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante qui donna des frissons à Kurt et Burt.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps… Enfin pas tout de suite en tout cas… J'ai besoin de… J'ai besoin de plus d'explications… Je veux qu'on m'explique…

\- Bien, dit Burt. Assis-toi. Toi aussi, Finn. »

Ce dernier s'assit aussitôt excité d'en savoir plus mais pas sans jeter un regard inquiet à sa mère.

« Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire ou du moins ce que nous savons, dit Kurt. C'est l'histoire de la lignée Warren dont je fais partie. »

Carole déglutit et alors que Finn posait ses coudes sur la table pour y poser son menton et fixer Kurt les yeux brillants. Burt et Kurt se rassirent.

« Tout commença avec Melinda Warren en 1670. (Finn laissa échapper une exclamation à la date). Melinda est née de deux parent humains sans pouvoir mais elle, elle était très puissante, elle possédait trois différents pouvoirs, le pouvoir de télékinésie, comme moi (il fit un petit geste de de la main avec le sourire), le pouvoir de figer et le pouvoir de prémonition. Elle est morte sur le bûcher pendant les procès des sorcières de Salem. Cependant, avant de mourir, elle a souhaité que toutes les générations de sorcières qui lui succéderaient deviennent de plus en plus fortes avec comme point culminant l'arrivée de trois sœurs. Elles seraient les sorcières les plus puissantes que le monde ait pu connaître. Ces trois sorcières bienfaisantes formeraient le « Pouvoir des Trois », la plus puissante force magique de tous les temps. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda-t-il soudain. Ressentant le besoin de détendre Carole qui était très pâle. Elle hocha la tête et Burt se proposa pour servir.

« Et alors ? Demanda Finn enthousiaste. Est-ce qu'elles ont existé ?

\- Oh oui, dit Kurt les yeux plein d'admiration. En fait, elles font parties de ma famille. Ma mère était l'une d'entre elles.

\- C'est ouf ! »

Burt se rassit sur sa chaise tandis que Carole buvait lentement son jus.

« Prue, Piper et Phoebe Halliwell.

\- Attends. Demanda Carole en posa brusquement sa tasse sur la table avant de se tourner sur Burt. Tu m'as dit que ta femme s'appelait Patience.

Burt grimaça.

« Oui… Hésita-t-il. Comme je t'ai dit, mes débuts avec la magie étaient un peu compliqués. Je l'ai découvert quand Kurt a commencé à faire léviter ses jouets dans le berceau. Il va sans dire que j'étais très remontés contre ma femme en apprenant qu'elle m'avait caché qu'elle était une sorcière et que Kurt pouvait hériter de ses dons ! Et là tout a été dévoilé et c'était énorme, le plus horrible des mensonges… Elle n'était pas Patience… dit-il d'une vois triste et Kurt lui lança un regard blessé.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Carole touché par la tristesse dans la voix de Burt.

\- Patience a effectivement eu un accident de voiture mais elle n'en est pas morte et c'était définitivement avant la naissance de Kurt. Elle fut dans le coma pendant des mois. Et pendant des mois j'ai attendu à son chevet jusqu'au jour où elle s'est réveillé. Mais je n'ai découvert que bien plus tard que ce n'était pas elle qui s'était réveillé. Ce n'était pas elle qui était revenu à moi. C'était Prue Halliwell, annonça-t-il avec un peu d'amertume.

\- Ma mère, précisa Kurt avec autant d'amertume.

\- Je sais, chéri, je sais… »

Et Carole vit comme un poids se poser sur ses épaules.

« Pendant un, deux ans nous avons vécu une idylle, j'étais si heureux de retrouver Patience et Kurt était né et il était le plus beau bébé du monde, dit-il en souriant tendrement au souvenir. Déjà à cet âge, je savais qu'il était particulièrement spécial. Qu'il ne serait pas comme les autres enfants. Quand il a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour la première fois, j'ai eu peur, très peur… »

Kurt lança un regard encore plus blessé à son père, regard que Burt remarqua. Il se tourna vers son fils.

« J'avais peur pour toi. Je savais qu'un fardeau énorme venait de se poser sur tes petites et frêles épaules et que ce genre d'aptitudes réclamait de l'attention et de la protection. (Il retourna son attention sur toute la tablée) Prue m'a alors tout avoué, comment elle était morte et qui elle était et pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas rester dans l'au-delà. Le Pouvoir des Trois et sa destinée qui n'était pas accomplie la retenait sur terre et elle n'arrivait pas à rester dans l'au-delà en paix. Afin que Piper et Phoebe ainsi que leur demi-sœur Peige puise prendre le relais sur le Pouvoir des Trois, il lui fallait quitter le lignée Warren, il fallait qu'elles deviennent quelqu'un d'autre. Du moins au niveau du corps. Son âme était intacte ainsi que son pouvoir actif, sa télékinésie. Ce qu'elle perdait était le lien avec ses sœurs le lien qui les empêchaient chacune de leur côté de continuer. Quand j'ai appris qui elle était, je me suis senti trahi et dupé. Durant trois ans j'avais cru vivre avec Patience alors que je vivais avec Prue. Je croyais aimer Patience alors que j'aimais Prue. Nous nous sommes disputer, j'ai quitté la maison terriblement en colère et encore confus de tout ce que je venais d'appendre. J'ai voulu tout dénoncer, lui balancer la police et les journaux au trousse mais c'est alors que j'ai pensé à Kurt. »

Kurt qui avait les larmes aux yeux d'entendre de nouveau cette histoire lui fit un petit sourire et Burt continua.

« Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de dévoiler Kurt aussi. Kurt était mon fils. Je devais le protéger et je l'aime. Je suis revenu à la maison quelques jours plus tard et nous avons discuté avec Prue. Je lui ai expliqué mes sentiments sur la situation et surtout je lui ai demandé s'il était possible qu'elle ne ressemble plus à Patience. C'était déjà dur de la perdre de nouveau pour ne pas la voir tous les jours. Prue a alors utilisé un sort pour lui rendre son apparence originale. Elle était magnifique. Vraiment. Et malgré qu'elle fut dans le corps d'une autre, son … fantôme est la mère de Kurt et Kurt lui ressemble tellement. »

Kurt se sentit rougir alors que Carole et Finn le fixait à la recherche des trais de sa mère dans son visage.

« C'est seulement des années plus tard quand quelqu'un est entré en contact avec nous pour que Kurt aille à l'école de magie que Prue a renoué contacte avec sa famille.

\- Une école de magie? Comme un genre de Poudlard ? Demanda Finn excité.

\- Oui et non. Sourit Kurt. C'est très différent. On peut commencer à y aller dès l'âge d'un an, il y a une crèche et puis nous n'utilisons pas de baguette et ce n'est pas un château en écosse. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas vraiment où c'est. Mon oncle est professeur là-bas et quand il a vu ma mère me déposer, il lui a sauté au cou ! Il ne l'a plus lâché et c'est là que j'ai rencontré ma vraie famille, mes tantes, mes oncles et mes cousins. J'avais cinq ans. Pendant des années j'ai vécu à cheval sur Ohio avec papa et San Fransisco avec ma mère.

\- Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ? Demanda Carole.

\- J'aimais Patience et bien que j'aimais Prue par la suite, ça n'a jamais était la même chose…

\- Maman t'as réellement aimé, tu sais ? Dit Kurt avec une petite voix.

\- Je sais, annonça Burt tout penaud.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Finn.

Kurt sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

« Commençons par ce qu'il s'est passé quand elle se sont retrouvées: Après une courte retrouvaille avec ses sœurs et après avoir rencontré Paige alors que le problème du control du Pouvoir de Trois fut abordé, Paige proposa de se dépouiller de ses pouvoirs afin de le stabiliser, prête et disposée à rendre à Maman sa place. Maman en parla avec Cole, une connaissance de longue date de la famille, qui lui annonça que peut-être ce n'était pas le pouvoir qui la retenait mais l'inverse. Maman a annoncé alors qu'il est temps pour elle de se laisser partir en se dépouillant de ses pouvoirs, ce qui amena le Pouvoir des Trois à être sous contrôle de nouveau et à se libérer de ses obligations. Bien qu'elle avait une chance de renouer enfin avec ses sœurs, Maman décida de revenir à Lima et continuer à vivre avec Papa et moi, affirmant qu'elle ne sera jamais loin de la magie, puisque bien évidement j'étais un sorcier. Il eut une grande bataille contre Renneck, un être des ténèbres (quand il vit que Finn aller poser une question, il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main) C'est une sorte de sorcier des ténèbres qui corrompt les bonnes sorcières ou aide les forces du mal. C'est le contraire d'un être des lumières. L'être de lumière est une sorte d'ange gardien qui protège les bonnes sorcières et les innocents. Les innocents c'est vous. Ceux qui n'ont rien avoir avec les batailles incessantes entre le bien et le mal et qui doivent être protégé du mal. »

Kurt sembla perdu pendant un instant.

« Tu expliquais ce qui s'est passé avec Renneck, dit Burt.

\- Ah oui, donc une machination de Renneck a inversé l'ordre des choses et ceux qui n'avaient pas de pouvoir en eurent et ceux qui en avaient n'en eurent plus.

\- D'après Kurt c'était une drôle de semaine, car je passé mon temps à faire exploser des choses dans la maison. Je ne m'en souviens pas, ils ont fait en sorte que toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas censé être magique ne se souviennent pas.

\- Donc j'ai eu des pouvoirs magiques à un moment donné ? » Demanda Finn subjugué.

Kurt rit doucement.

« Oui, surement. Maman s'est soudainement retrouvée avec tous les pouvoirs de la famille. C'était très dur pour elle de supporter toute la pression. C'est Maman qui nous as tous sauvé (dit-il avec admiration) mais en faisant ça elle a sacrifié sa vie ici, elle ne peut pas revenir car elle est devenu le lien entre le Nexus du Tout et notre monde, entre là-haut et en enfer et… (Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues) bien qu'elle n'est pas morte, elle ne peut pas revenir et on ne peut pas aller la voir sauf Cole le peut… »

Il éclata en sanglot. Finn se sentit tomber, il n'avait pas encore réalisé que ce n'était pas un film ni un jeu, que Kurt et Burt avaient bien vécu toutes ces choses et connu tous ces gens. Carole se leva soudain, contourna la table et vint serrer Kurt dans ses bras par derrière.

Finn la regarda calmer Kurt et lui verser un jus d'abricot.

« Hum… Hésita-il, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris la fin, c'est quoi le Nux du tout ? »

Kurt se moucha dans le mouchoir en papier que lui tendit Carole avant de répondre.

« Le Nexus du tout. Un Nexus c'est un point d'énergie incroyable équidistant de chaque point des cinq mystiques éléments: la terre, le feu, le bois, l'eau et le métal. Généralement situé au centre d'un pentagramme formé par les points de ces éléments, sa puissance peut être influencé de chaque côté, ce qui signifie qu'il pourrait être une force du bien ou une indéniable force du mal. Il y en avait un sous le manoir avant… Dit en se frottant de nouveau les yeux.

\- Le manoir ? Demanda Carole en lui caressant les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Le manoir Halliwell. Où vivent mes cousins. Ils l'agrandissent magiquement un peu plus à chaque nouvelle naissance, c'est que les sœurs ne peuvent pas se séparer à cause du Pouvoir des Trois… Je crois que vous savez la base du moins de mon histoire. Chaque membre de ma famille a une histoire, les unes les plus extraordinaires que les autres mais ça me prendrais une vie pour toutes vous les raconter. Sourit-il.

Il leva son regard vers Carole qui lui sourit à son tour. Elle semblait plus calme, plus sereine qu'au début de la conversation. Il lui prit la main qu'elle avait posée sur son épaule et la serra tendrement.

« Tu sais que t'es le plus cool et le plus génial des frères que j'aurai pu avoir ! Dit Finn en se levant et venant prendre Kurt par les épaules pour l'enlacer dans un câlin brutal. Kurt loupa une inspiration avant de laisser échapper un rire et de serrer Finn encore plus fort.

« Bon ! Dit Burt en se levant. Je vois que Finn digère tout ça plutôt bien. Hum, Carole, dit-il plus doucement. Je ne te demande pas de prendre une décision maintenant, mais voilà saches que je veux vivre avec toi et Finn mais que si tu veux vivre avec moi tu dois prendre Kurt avec, Kurt et sa vie de sorcier, Kurt et sa famille et Kurt dans son ensemble. »

Carole posa le regard sur les deux garçons qui se séparaient avant de poser le regard sur Burt.

« Je t'aime Burt, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Elle se tourna vers Kurt. « Et je t'aime aussi, mon ange. » Kurt lui sourit les joues rouges.

« Je veux d'abord m'habituer à tout ça avant de venir m'installer. Parce que excusez-moi, mais quand même… C'est énorme ce que vous me racontez ! Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir tout compris… »

Quand elle vit le regard affolé des trois hommes elle réagit aussitôt :

« Mais je ne dis pas non. Ça change évidemment beaucoup de choses mais aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître je dirais aussi que ça ne change pas tant que ça. Je veux dire, nous nous aimons (dit-elle à Burt), Je t'aime (dit-elle à Kurt) et vous vous aimez (dit-elle aux garçons). Tant que ça, ça ne change pas, alors nous pouvons tout surmonter. » Dit-elle.

Burt rassuré lui fit un sourit radieux avant de venir l'attraper par la hanche et l'embrasser. Finn fit un grimace et Kurt fit « aww » tellement ils étaient mignons.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient Burt eut un sourire étrange, un peu farceur.

« Alors peut-être serait-il temps de rencontrer la famille de Kurt ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Dit-elle surprise. Mais… là ? Maintenant ? »

Burt hocha de la tête. Kurt ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un couvercle en plastique pour couvrir la salade de pâtes.

« Oh mon dieu ! » S'exclama Carole qui tenta de déplisser sa chemise et de se recoiffer. Finn bondissait littéralement sur ses pieds.

Kurt ramassa tous les cristaux dans la cuisine et les posa sur la table du salon avant de revenir dans la pièce.

« Peige ! Chris ! Wyatt ! On est prêts ! » Cria Kurt en au plafond surprenant Carole et Finn.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 2: Charmée

Chapitre 2 :

Les cristaux disparus, on pouvait de nouveau se téléporter dans la cuisine. Soudain trois taches lumineuses composées de petites paillettes bleues apparurent dans la pièce faisant sursauter Finn et Carole. Les paillettes se dessinèrent en trois silhouettes qui bientôt révélèrent deux jeunes hommes et une femme.

La femme était rousse, elle avait les yeux noisette et la peau pâle et rosée. Elle était très élégante, voir même sexy, se dit Finn, si Puck était là il se serait surement jeter sur elle. A ses côtés se dressait un garçon d'environs son âge, brun aux yeux vert qui avait un air mystérieux mais chaleureux. Le second garçon était un peu plus grand de taille, il était blond et légèrement bouclé, il avait les yeux noisette et un air un peu blasé mais il avait aussi l'air affectueux. Le genre d'aspect qu'on les ainés d'une fratrie.

Kurt vient embrasser la femme qui lui caressa les cheveux, puis il enlaça le brun alors que le blond lui secoua les cheveux nonchalamment, lui décrochant une exclamation.

Kurt se retourna vers sa famille.

« Je vous présente ma tante Paige, et mes cousins Chris et Wyatt. Ils vont nous emmener au manoir. » Burt vint les enlacer et Finn et Carole leur serrèrent la main tout en se présentant.

« Comment ça fonctionne ? Demanda Finn curieux.

\- Et bien il suffit que vous nous teniez la main. » Répondit Chris.

Chris attrapa la main de son cousin et pris celle de Carole. Finn prit celle de Wyatt et Peige attrapa Burt.

Ils furent tous prient d'une sensation nauséeuse et Carole et Finn s'agrippèrent un peu plus à la main qui les guidés dans toutes ses paillettes.

Soudain tout s'arrêta brusquement et Carole sentit que ses pieds touchaient terre. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermée par peur pour découvrit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une entrée. Il y avait un miroir et un porte manteau sur sa droite et une fenêtre dans une arche sous laquelle se trouver un canapé couvert de cousins et sur sa droite une autre arche qui donné accès à un salon, devant elle à travers une autre arche elle put voir une table avec un vase remplit d'un magnifique bouquet et sur sa gauche un escalier, par-dessus le bouquet à travers une quatrième arche elle put voir une salle à manger. D'une porte sur la gauche de la salle à manger vinrent deux femmes et un homme.

Les deux femmes étaient brunes aux yeux marron, bien que l'une d'elle ait les cheveux plus clairs. L'homme était châtain clair et avait les yeux bleus. Ils arrivèrent avec le sourire.

« Burt ! » S'exclama l'homme avant de venir enlacer Burt. Kurt fit un signe de la main aux deux femmes et l'une d'elle la plus jeune vint le prendre dans les bras. Kurt lui présenta alors Finn et Carole.

« Je vous présente Phoebe. » Phoebe enlaça les invités chaleureusement. L'homme se présenta à son tour.

« Léo. Et voici ma femme Piper, annonça-t-il alors qu'elle approchait. Nous sommes très heureux de vous rencontrer. Kurt n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous.

\- Et si nous allions boire l'apéritif dans la serre. » Proposa Piper avec le sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent en face et traversèrent la pièce avec l'escalier où se trouvait un coin canapé pour passer à travers une autre arche et arriver dans la serre. Ils s'assirent et Piper accourra sur la gauche à travers la salle à manger pour disparaitre dans ce que Carole supposait être la cuisine.

Carole se sentit un peu embarrassé devant la famille de Kurt, qui était notamment la famille de l'ex de Burt. Et il semblait que Burt était très proche de cette famille. Surement par ce qu'il ne parlait plus à son Père avec qui il était en froid et qu'il avait perdu son frère alors qu'il avait vingt. Burt n'avait pas vraiment de famille de son côté, peut-être qu'il s'en était trouvé une chez sa belle-famille. Carole eut une poussé de stress à l'idée. C'était un peu comme rencontrer sa belle-famille.

Burt assis à ses côté lui attrapa la main et la caressa du pouce. « Quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda Leo. Elle accepta du champagne comme toute l'assemblée.

« Alors euh… Commença Finn une fois que Leo était parti dans la cuisine. Vous êtes des sorciers ? » Kurt rougit devant le peu de tact de Finn et Wyatt ricana puis il chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de son frère qui fronça les sourcils et le tapa sur l'épaule dans une réprimande. Phoebe sourit à Finn.

« Oui. Tout ce que t'ont raconté Kurt et Burt est vrai. Je vais t'éclairer un peu sur l'arbre généalogique si tu veux, car la famille est grande. Wyatt ici est l'ainé de Léo et Piper.

\- Leo a l'air si jeune.

\- Il est resté jeune longtemps.

\- Chris est le second de Leo et Piper. Dit-elle en s'adressant aussi à Carole.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Finn.

\- Finn. Lui reprocha Kurt.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, non, rit Phoebe. Ce n'est rien. Eh bien, la maman de Kurt, Prue était l'ainé. Piper la seconde. C'est l'ainé aujourd'hui. Je fus la cadette pendant longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre Peige, (Cette dernière fit un petit signe de la main comme une miss) notre demi-sœur qui est la plus jeune. »

Piper revint avec des petits fours et Leo avec du champagne.

Burt, Carole, Finn et Kurt qui avaient faim se jetèrent sur le plateau. C'est alors que Carole remarqua l'heure sur la montre de Peige. 19h20. Elle compara avec la sienne qui annonçait 21h21. Carole se rassura en se rappelant que demain c'était dimanche car la soirée s'annonçait longue.

Un homme apparut dans un flash. « Ah Coop ! S'exclama Peige. Il était temps.

\- Désolé, du boulot avec un couple qui ne voulait décidément pas se rencontrer…

\- Coop est mon mari. Dit Phoebe à Finn et Carole. C'est un Cupidon.

\- Un Cupidon, Carole entendit sa propre voix chuchoter.

\- Oui, Dit Phoebe en sentant son inquiétude et combien elle se sentait surpasser par tout ça. Il aide les âmes compatibles à se rencontrer et les amours à perdurer. Il protège les innocents pour les empêcher de tomber amoureux d'un démon ou tout simplement d'une personne dangereuse.

\- C'est ouf ! Souffla Finn ce qui fit rire légèrement Kurt. Donc vous n'êtes pas vraiment tous des sorciers ?

\- Non, en fait, Leo est humain comme vous bien qu'il ne la pas toujours était, avant il était un être de lumière, une sorte d'an…

\- D'ange gardien.

\- C'est ça, Chris et Wyatt ici présent sont tous deux mi-sorcier mi-être de lumière. »

Carole posa de nouveau le regard sur Léo, rassurée de savoir un autre être sans pouvoir dans la pièce que Finn, Burt et elle. Soudain un autre flash fit apparaitre une petite fille dans le salon qui courut vers Coop.

« Papa ! » Il l'a prise dans ses bras.

« Ma puce. » Souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux en la soulevant avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue et de la reposer. Elle se tourna vers l'assemblé avant de rougir en voyant des inconnus.

« Maintenant que Coop est rentré, on devrait placer les cristaux, je ne voudrais pas être déranger ce soir. Annonça Piper.

\- Cristaux. » Appela Peige avant de recevoir des cristaux semblables à ceux qu'avait manipulés Kurt chez lui dans la paume des mains. De quelques gestes de la main, Chris et Wyatt les envoyèrent se poser un peu partout dans la maison. Finn lâcha une exclamation devant la démonstration de magie et Carole sentit son cœur battre à la chamade.

« Kurt ! » S'exclama la petite fille dans un chuchotement avant de contourner la table et de frôler les genoux de Finn pour s'assoir sur ceux de son cousin. Elle lui fit un bisou qui claque sur la joue.

Voyant le regard curieux de Finn, Kurt les présenta. « Finn, voici ma cousine Peyton, elle a 8ans. Peyton, voici Finn, c'est le fils de Carole (il montra de la tête la femme), la petit-copine de papa.

\- Oh, c'est ton futur frère ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Kurt rit et Carole, Burt et Finn rougirent. « Peut-être (il lança un regard à Carole et Burt) Qui sait ? »

Peyton et Burt prirent un nouveau petit four. Il eut un cri à l'étage suivit d'un « Maman ! Junior a glacé l'eau du bain ! »

Peige souffla avant de se lever. Chris, Wyatt, Kurt et Peyton rirent.

« Ça fait deux heures qu'elle est dedans ! » Se plaignit la voix d'un garçon alors que Peige montait les escaliers.

« Ce n'est pas une raison, combien de fois devons-nous le répéter, nous n'utilisons pas la magie pour se disputer.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais. Et sors du bain Tamora. Et où est votre sœur ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Alors ! Dit Piper. Carole, quel métier faites-vous ?

\- Je suis infirmière.

\- Oh, c'est bien. Dit Leo. J'étais docteur durant la guerre, j'ai pensé à travailler à l'hôpital après être redevenu mortel, mais la médecine à tellement évoluer et mon diplôme est… périmé en quelque sorte.

\- La guerre ? Demanda Carole.

\- La seconde guerre mondiale, j'étais dans l'armée, j'ai fait le débarquement en France. »

Carole avait les yeux grands ouverts. Soudain elle se sentit moins rassuré par la présence de Leo, il n'était pas normal non-plus.

« Et si on mangeait ? » proposa Pheobe qui sentait la gêne de Carole. Tous acquiescèrent avant de se lever et de partir dans la salle à manger.

Pheobe se plaça devant la table

« Pour passer une bonne soirée,

Que la table soit allongée

Dix-neuf places et dix-neuf couverts

Un peu de class et des bougies pour la lumière »

Soudain la pièce sembla s'allonger avec la table et des chaises apparurent les unes après les autres dans un petit « pop », le buffet ouvrit ses placards et les assiettes sortirent avec les couverts pour venir se poser sur la table. Ils choisirent une chaise.

Burt s'assit à côté de Carole et Finn s'assit en face de sa mère à côté de Phoebe et de Kurt qui lui-même était à côté de Chris, puis Wyatt. Coop se plaça à côté de Burt et Peyton s'installa sur la chaise au bout de la table. Piper et Leo partirent dans la cuisine. Peige redescendit accompagnée d'un garçon d'une douzaine d'année qui avait des yeux bleus cachés derrière des lunettes rondes et les cheveux châtains clairs.

« Salut ! Dit-il. Je suis Henry ! »

Il vint s'assoir à côté de Wyatt.

« On mange ? Demanda Peige, Coop hocha de la tête et Peige fit demi-tour. A TABLE ! » Sa voix fit résonnance dans toute la maison, il y eut trois échos et un silence.

Soudain, le bruit de portes qui claquent, de pas et de bavardages se fit entendre. Peige souffla en levant légèrement les mains et se retourna avec le sourire. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de Carole. Cinq filles arrivèrent en trottinant et en se bousculant dans l'entrée.

Elles avaient toutes les yeux noisettes. Deux étaient rousses, des jumelles (l'une d'elle avait les cheveux mouillés), et les autres brunes. L'une était plus jeune, elle avait une douzaine d'année, les autres entre 14 et 15 ans.

Elles accoururent au tour de Kurt et chacune leur tour, voir à deux pour les jumelles vinrent l'embrasser sur la joue.

Finn se tourna vers Phoebe.

« Eclaircissement sur l'arbre généalogique ? »

Phoebe rit avant de se pencher vers lui alors que les filles s'asseyaient autour de Peyton.

« Alors, hum… Voilà ma fille Prudence Johanna (elle montra la jeune fille avec un gilet rose) Elle a 14 ans, tout comme ses cousines : Melinda, ici (elle montra la jeune fille qui avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval) est la cadette de Leo et Piper et Tamora et Kat, les jumelles, les ainés de Peige. Parker (elle montra la dernière avec une chemise bleue), c'est ma seconde. Et le petit monstre à côté de Wyatt (elle montra Henry) c'est Junior, le cadet de Peige. »

Finn hocha de la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui semblait mieux depuis que les enfants étaient dans la pièce.

« Et euh vous ? Demanda Finn à Chris et Wyatt. Vous avez quel âge ? »

« 17 ans » Répondit Chris tandis que Wyatt répondait « 18 ans »

Kurt sourit tandis que les deux frères se lançaient un regard noir.

« Je suis le cousin préféré de Kurt. » Annonça aussitôt Wyatt surprenant Chris qui recracha l'eau qu'il buvait dans son verre.

Kurt rougit. Il trouvait ça drôle de les voir se chamailler tout le temps pour lui, c'était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient petits, mais devant Finn s'était embarrassant.

Finn sourit à la scène.

« N'importe quoi ! Déclara Chris. Je suis le préféré. N'est-ce pas, Kurt ? Il est assis à mes côtés pas à côté de toi !

\- Oh vraiment ? Dit Wyatt en se levant, il prit sa chaise et d'un geste de la main fit se décaler la chaise de Chris et Kurt dans un « hééé » de la part des deux garçons sur la gauche avant de placer sa chaise entre Kurt et Finn. Il attrapa Kurt par les épaules et vint lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

« Haha ! Dit-il à Chris comme lui prouvant quelque chose. Ce dernier poussa les mains de Wyatt des épaules de son cousin pour venir le prendre contre son torse de manière possessive. Kurt laissa échapper un « wouah » avant d'éclater de rire.

Piper entra dans la pièce avec le plat en main.

« Les garçons laissez votre cousin tranquille ! Ce n'est pas une peluche ! » Elle posa le plat sur la table et aussitôt tous les enfants du bout de table tendirent leur plat. Elle servit Peyton en premier Leo arriva avec un autre plat qu'il plaça du côté des adultes et commença à servir.

La porte d'entrée retentit et un homme entra dans la pièce, il vint embrasser les jumelles et secoua les cheveux sur la tête de Junior avant d'embrasser Kurt et de serrer la main de Finn, Burt et Carole.

« Je vous présente Henry, mon mari. Annonça Peige qui était assise à côté de Burt. Il fit le tour de la table et vint embrasser sa femme qui lui demanda comme c'était passé sa journée, il répondit avec une voix fatigué. Carole qui écoutait demanda soudain.

« Vous êtes dans la police ?

\- Oui. Dit-il avec un sourire aimable.

\- Et vous êtes, hum, un sorcier aussi ?

\- Ah, non, je suis ce qu'il y a de plus mortel. Aucun pouvoir et aucun passé magique comme Léo. Sauf quand nous avons, nous mortel, bénéficié des pouvoirs magique et que les sorciers n'en avaient plus…

\- Et vos enfants ?

\- Tous des sorciers. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules en riant.

Devant cette réaction Carole se détendit. Après tout il avait trois jeunes enfants avec des pouvoirs magiques dans une maison où six autres enfants possédaient eux aussi des pouvoirs. Elle n'en aurait qu'un et en plus c'était un adolescent sérieux. Elle observa Kurt se chamailler avec ses cousins puis elle regarda Finn qui semblait à l'aise et trouvait ça amusant.

Elle sentit Burt lui serrer tendrement la main et elle détourna les yeux de son fils pour croiser le regard avec son petit-ami. Elle lui sourit.

En voyant toute cette grande famille si proche, si heureuse et si normal malgré la magie elle se dit que oui, elle pourrait faire avec un sorcier dans sa vie.


End file.
